Myri & Iggy's Supertastical Wedding!
by Fiona Siona
Summary: Myri is a 13 year old Iggy Fangirl. Also known as me. I just kidnapped Iggy from the Flock, and moved to New Hampshire and we're getting married! Just a oneshot I wrote to cheer me up against evil laptops that shut down before you save what you wrote. Don't Like, Don't read. Warning: Randomness!


**A/N Hi! I'm Myri, and this is gonna be really random, so be prepared. It's just a small oneshot of how the 'World's Weirdest Wedding' would be if I won. :)**

_**Myri and Iggy's Wonderful-tastic Wedding!**_

Myri POV

Nudge squealed at me when she finished my makeup. "You look so adorable! Ella is going to be so jealous! I really don't like Ella. She's cocky, you know? And-"

"Nudge," I sighed "You're off track again. But, OMG! HannahBananaMcKenzie is gonna be as mad as Ella! I just hope Iggy doesn't try to run away." I narrowed my eyes. "Lemme go check on him..."

Nudge grabbed my arm. "No! He can't see your dress until you go up there! It's bad luck!" She seemed worried.

My eyes widened. "You're DISTRACTING me? How dare you! I thought you were my best friend! Oh, and, By The Way, Iggy won't be seeing my dress at all. But he is NOT getting away that easily!" I stomped out of the room to see Iggy running down the hall. I caught up to him easily since he doesn't know where the heck he's going, and grabbed him in a hug. "Excited to see me? I know! You look so handsome in that tux! " I squeezed him tighter. "But you are not leaving. Nuh-huh."

I dragged him out of the building and into the area thingy place or isle or whatever it's called. Except, I rented and painted a skateboarding rink so it looks awesomer. Don't judge. I love my skateboarding.

There was a stampede of fangirls doing a rally at the bottom. Guess who they were led by? Hannah and Ella. How the heck did they get here...? Oh, yeah, facebook, twitter, and Fanfiction posts. I smelled the New Hampshire air and smelled something I love... envy. I feel close to people who envy me. They are like my BFFs.

Angel started playing that wedding song on the piano while the wedding company guy said that Iggy has to stand in that corner and I have to walk up to him and bah blah blah... Weddings are overrated. I threw a brick at Angel's piano to make it stop working and turned the radio on. Then I gave everyone paintball guns that I preordered.

Now THATS what I call a Wedding.

Everyone was paintballing each other. It. Was. Awsome! All of the fangirls were aiming at me. They really like me! All of a sudden, a blob of people wearing black came up, led by none other than Saint. I gave them all pink paintball guns and they went up to Fang and he got poured with pink paint. It looks surprizingly cute on him, though! But Iggy looks so much hotter with the colorful paint!

"Everybody!" I yelled. "Now Iggy has to kiss the bride!"

Iggy froze. The fangirls froze. Heck, even Fang froze. "HAHAHA! You guys fell for it! No, in this case, I ordered a trapese. Iggy has to swing on it!"

The trapeze was already set up, so we had Iggy get up the ladder. He was shaking. Hehe, he is so cute when he does that! Then I silently removed the net. He doesn't need it!

So Iggy was pushed off of the platform and was holding onto the swingy thingy for dear life. Adorable! I took a picture.

Then I took a picture of Fang, who was still covered in pink paint. Perfect Blackmail...

Then Iggy fell. And he was falling right at me. I screaaaaaamed. Loud.

Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital with 20 broken bones.

"Iggy! What the heck! You friggin broke 20 bones! I'm HUMAN! It's gonna take sooo long to heal..." He looked guilty. Awww! I took another picture. Don't ask me why the camera was still in my pocket.

No, he looked more than guilty. He looked hot too, but that's not the point. Thats when it hit me. Ella and Hannah had a bottle of mayonaise and they were playing with the swingy thingy on the trapeze for a while ...

"I AM GONNA KILL THOSE TWO!" I yelled. I got up and stomped over to Ella's room. Wait.. Ella's room? Why am I walking? Where's the hospital? I narrowed my eyes. Stupid Ella and Hannah. They lied!

Whatver. I walked outside to see that everyone was doing the Cha Cha slide. I joined in. Then I did karaoke and sang some weird songs like 'Oh Susanna' and 'Rain Rain Go Away'. I was so awesome, the Flock had to cover their ears!

I'm tired now. It's been a long day, and now I am officially Myri Griffiths. Plus, I just won the world record for weirdest wedding. Nobody Understands anymore.

I feel someone picking me up out of the corner that I fell asleep in and carry me to the bed. But I hung on refusing to sleep on it. It was comfy like this...

"Myri! Friggin let go! You weigh like, ninety pounds! What do you eat, rocks?" Iggy's voice tells me. This was a nice dream...

"Why? Is your head missing some?" I giggled, knowing that that was Max's line. "Now, take me to the castle, Prince Charming! Show me the unicorns!"

I think I really drifted off then, because Iggy was showing me his castle above the clouds and we were riding unicorns.

Iggy POV

After Myri told me that she set up a wedding in 5 minutes, I grabbed my IPhone and called Max.

"Max! Help! Remember Myri, that stalkerish fangirl that was fighting with Hannah the other stalkerish fangirl about who I belong to? Yeah, she arranged our wedding!"

"Really, Igs? Congratz but I wont make it. I have some... work to do that involves watching television. Oh, BTW aren't you underage? Oh, New Hampshire. Kay bye."

"MAX! Wait!" She hung up on me! Darn it, Max! I did the only understandable thing left; I called Gasman and told him what I told Max, but added the part about it that I was being forced to get married in New Hampshire.

"Dude, do it! She's hot!" Gazzy yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I care if she's hot, Gaz? And, isn't Ella 'hot' too?

"Oh, yeah, true. But Ella's weird and cocky and-"

"I get it Gazzer. Bye." I hung up. Only one choice left; I call Fang.

Thank goodness, he had a reasonable answer; run away.

We had Nudge distract Myri while I tried to escape. But, unfortunatly, either Nudge spilled or Myri is smarter than I think. So she caught me.

The 'Wedding' was bizarre. Myri made us do paintballing, and it was beyond confusing because of all of the colors, and since I could feel colors, I had the worlds biggest headache. After Max's brain attacks, of course.

The fangirls were out of control. Then, more fangirls came, except for Fang this time.

When Myri got a trapeze (SERIOUSLY) she made me start swinging on it and it had mayonaise on the handle so I slipped and landed on top of her. Hannah and Ella told her she broke 20 bones and the wedding was canceled, except then Myri magicly got up and put 2 and 2 together to make 7. Basicly, she figured out Hannah and Ella's evil plan.

Then when we were outside again, she fell asleep in a corner, so I carried her to her room. Well, Fang wouldn't do it. But trust me, humans are beyond heavy. This girl's at least 90 pounds! And I'm 70 pounds! Then she said it was comfy in my arms and refused to let go of me. So I told her I was gonna show her my casle and unicorns and she fell asleep then. Sigh.

Stupid Mom and Dad. All they want is money. I DONT WANNA GET MARRIED! So I went and told them.

They said 'Its too late now, hun!'! Are they serious? Im offially married? Kill me now.

Oh, well. Don't expect it to last... Wait, why is the world shaking? And why's everything getting blurrrrrrryyy...

Myri POV

I woke up with a start, and started laughing. That was the funniest dream ever! I mean, I know I'm obsessed with Iggy, but get real. I married him? On a scateboard rink? Ha, I don't even know where he lives! But it was fun while it lasted.

I went to the kitchen and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a 14 year old strawberry blonde haired blue eyed kid cooking at the stove. So I screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

"What the heck, Myri?" He was rubbing his ears.

"Who are you and how do you know my name and what are you doing in my kitchen!"

He stared at me like I was crazy. "My name is Iggy. You are Myri. I'm here because you forced me to marry you yesterday.

Now it was my turn to stare at him. "So it wasn't a dream..."

Then it hit me: I'M MARRIED TO IGGY GRIFFITHS! SQUEE!

The first thing I did was change my facebook status to 'Married' and change my name to Myri Griffiths.

Then I went and rubbed it in Ella's face.

Then I went and made a story for about it.

So here I am!

**A/N: I know, that was really random. But it was really fun writing it! Yes, I am Myri, but not the Griffiths part. Not yet, at least. I just needed something to cheer me up since I wrote, like, 4 pages of a chapter for my other story and my laptop shut down before I could save it.**

**And all of you Iggy fangirls, get over it. Or make a story like this about you marrying Iggy/ Fang/ (shudder) Gasman/ Dylan/ Sam/ Omega (That name reminds me of oranges!) It's a great way to relaaaax. And mark yourself as insane. But I already know that I'm insane. Anyways...**

**If you feel like reviewing, review. If you don't then don't. If your an Iggy fangirl, then review about how much you hate me! Just don't EVER mention the name Eggy around me. That is a pairing that shouldn't exsist. **

**Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate it, and any type of review would cheer me up. Just keep it G-Rated!**


End file.
